The Storz fire fighting hose coupling, to recite Wikipedia, is a type of hose coupling invented by Carl August Guido Storz in 1882 composed of interlocking hooks and flanges. It is sometimes referred to as a sexless coupling because rather than having a male and female end connected by screw threads, either identical end can be joined to any other end of the same size. This is also called a two-way connection. Among other uses, it has been widely employed in firefighting applications. See FIG. 1. To couple a Storz connection, the two opposing couplings are pressed together such that the hooks, referred to as lugs LU herein, of each one are inserted into the slots SL in the flange or channel CH of the Storz rotatable collar COL of the other. Then the collars are rotated in opposite directions until they are tight, or the latches engage. This creates a water-tight connection. To uncouple, the latches are released and the couplings are turned in the opposite direction from coupling, and then separated when the hooks and slots are aligned. Fire engines typically carry large diameter hose with Storz couplings on both ends for connections between fire hydrants and pumps. (Hydrants in the USA may have threaded couplings that require an adapter to use with a Storz.) The benefit of Storz fittings is that the connection between the hose and the Storz is quick. Generally a hose can be locked together with a ¼ turn. By comparison, hoses with threaded couplings often take several turns. Because of this, benefit, Storz are widely viewed to be a safer alternative to threaded couplings. Guido Storz patented his coupling in Switzerland in 1890. See U.S. Pat. No. 0,489,107 to Carl August Guido Storz, granted in 1893.
Unfortunately Storz fire fighting hose couplings can be, and are, subject to damage during deployment and operation as a result of being dropped on the ground, scraped by other objects or drug over the ground, to mention major causes. Storz fittings are typically made of aluminum with an anodized coating to protect the fittings from corrosion and oxidation. Damage can occur to the coupling either in the form of deformation of the fitting, for instance as a result of being dropped when pulled from the hose bed located on top of a moving fire truck or trailer, or in the form of breach of the anodized coating as a result of abrasion, for instance as a result of sliding a considerable distance on the ground after the hose is initially placed under pressure. A breach of the anodized coating exposes the aluminum and subjects the fitting to oxidation and corrosion.
A serious result of the above recited damage is that the fitting fails under pressure, or is unable to be connected to another fitting or nozzle or fire hydrant or piece of firefighting equipment in the midst of an emergency.
The instant inventive apparatus for protecting a Storz coupling will, for convenience, be uniformly referred to herein as a “bumper.” It should be understood that the “bumper” could be a collar attached to the outside of a Storz fitting, including either existing or specifically modified Storz fittings. The “bumper” could also comprise, however, and the term should be understood to also cover, any form of laterally extending or protruding protective material attached to or integrated into or manufactured into or onto, in some manner, Storz fittings, including prior Storz designs and novel Storz designs.
The term Storz fitting refers to a fitting having the traditional lug/slot/channel Storz coupling and functionality, described above. The fitting could incorporate two lugs or four lugs, etc. The fitting for firefighting purposes has a clamp end for coupling with a fire hose. FIG. 1 discussed above from the Wikipedia website illustrates a “basic” Storz fitting, and in particular the lug coupling end.
In general, a Storz firefighting fitting includes a hose clamping end and a rotatable collar end for coupling. The Storz fitting will provide a barrel for the flow of fluid therethrough, the barrel frequently constructed in two or more pieces.
The “bumper” of the instant invention is designed to protect the Storz fire fighting hose coupling from damage, as for instance from when a hose with this fitting is pulled from the bed of the top of a moving fire truck or trailer. The bumper is designed to be securely attached to the Storz in a variety of places using a variety of attachment designs, including molding into or onto Storz elements. A key aspect of the bumper is an adequate lateral extension of protective material and a means to maintain its position on the Storz during use.
When Storz fittings hit the ground while laying hose, they fall on hard surfaces, rocks or worse. A hose is typically pulled from a hose bed at 6 to 8 mph and then pressured up. The hose thus can be caused to slide a considerable distance on the ground. The bumpers of the instant invention have been designed and tested to protect a basic Storz hose fitting from damage, bending, being deformed, and/or from having its anodized coating or paint scraped off by such acts. Any of such events over time can ruin a fitting, with the result that the fitting could fail under pressure or be unable to be connected to another fitting or a nozzle in an emergency. Testing has confirmed the utility of the instant invention.
It is envisioned that embodiments of the instant invention may be retrofitted onto existing Storz fittings or fit onto Storz fittings particularly structured to accommodate this purpose. Thus, the bumper may be attached to or incorporated into or with existing or modified Storz fittings. Of primary interest are 5-inch and 6-inch to 12 inch Storz fittings commonly used in fighting industrial storage tank fires, such as those manufactured and/or sold by Redhead Brass or Harrington, Inc. in compliance with NFPA standards.
The bumper of the instant protected Storz fire fighting hose coupling or fitting should preferably provide at least a ¼ inch clearance above the ground for the anodized surfaces of the fitting, or at least for the rotatable collar surfaces, and most preferably should provide a ½ inch lateral clearance. The bumper, in embodiments, includes a collar constructed substantially of rubber or rubber molded onto steel, and may be formed in pieces. The bumper is fitted around the circumference of a Storz fire fighting hose coupling between the hose end and the coupling end, such as by bolting the pieces together. The bumper may be further held in place by a steel band. The interior surface of the bumper may be structured to mate with the exterior surface of the fitting to help secure the fit.
In preferred embodiments, when two Storz fittings having the instant invention are connected, the position of the bumpers relative to each other, and as positioned along the overall length of the two-fitting assembly, is such that when laid upon the ground, the overall assembly rests upon the two bumpers preferably with all of the anodized surfaces being elevated, and preferably at least ½ inch above the ground. As the hoses and fittings are placed under pressure, only the two bumpers of the connected fittings preferably slide directly over and in contact with the ground.